lafrikipediafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Alex Kapranos
Alexander Kapranos, Alex para los amigos, es el actual guitarrista y vocalista del grupo Franz Ferdinand. Su escanaloso estilo de vida (Es fan de Bob Esponja) y su belleza inglesa griega provocan es sus fans un sentimiento de fanatismo (valga la redundancia) extremo lo que en un futuro le permitira dominar el mundo UAHAHAHAHA. Biografía Infancia Alex Kapranos nació el 20 de marzo de 1972 en Almondsbury (Inglaterra). Al nacer bajo el signo de el Lord, sus padres descubrieron que seria un futuro dictador mundial, y por tanto un buen lider durante toda su vida. En la guarderia ya empezó a darle usos a su hipnotica belleza consiguiendo asi sobarle los senos a la cuidadora, que era una universitaria joven que estaba para fo... librarse de tener que dormir la siesta y de castigos por intentar esclavizar al resto de niños. Cuando el pequeño Alex creció fue a un colegio infestado de canis que le marginaban público, en el cual descubrió su vocación por la buena música al escuchar por primera vez a "La Casa Azul". A partir de este momento Alex estudió duro para apartarse de aquella masificacion de canis retrasados conseguir una guitarra como regalo por aprobar y formar un grupo de música y no tener que escuchar tanto reggeton. Adolescencia Con una media impecable, Alex entró en un buen instituto donde conoció a los futuros componentes de su grupo con nombre austrohungarogermánico, a saber Bob harty,Nick McCarthy y Paul Thomson. Junto a ellos paso esa etapa tan asquerosamente repleta de sexo para unos, y carente de él para otros psicologicamente constructiva de la vida. Al acabar el instituto decidio estudiar la vida y obra de Chuck Norris teología, lo que le pemitio aprender otras formas de usar su persuasiva belleza. Al final de su adolescencia, y cansado de tanta música mediocre, Alex decidió crear ese grupo que hoy conocemos como Franz Ferdinand. Desde los 20 hasta ahora Al parecer a la gente no cani con criterio musical le gustaba el grupo, por lo que aun sige en activo. Su fama le ha proporcionado muchas, muchísimas mujeres para dar rienda suelta a su líbido éxito en casi todo (aun no ha conseguido dominar el mundo). Actualmente Alex se dedica a proyectos más personales como llebar trajes sin venir a cuento, discutir con Willy (sí, el de los simpson) sobre si la gaita se podría usar para el indi (actuamente Alex vive en Escocia) o buscar al famoso Michael al cual le dedico una canción. Discografía Si lo que estais buscando es una forma de bajaros la discografía de Franz Ferdinand, este no es el sitio que buscais. Aquí solo hablare de los discos que ha sacado al mercado (y al bittorrent). Franz Ferdinand Como su propio nombre indica, este disco es un acto de amor propio, ya que la banda se lo dedicó a ella misma. Al ser el primer disco contiene canciones algo surrealistas como dígale esta noche(Tell her tonight), Michael(mencionada anteriormente), saqúeme (take me out) o En el árbol (Auf Achse). Nota: la traduccion ha sido realizada con el traductor de yahoo. You Could Have It So Much Better En este disco, el grupo alcanza una madurez musical. Esta es otra de tantas descripciones completamente estupidas que podría hacer de este disco, en cuya portada sale una mujer bastante antigua gritando el nombre del grupo. El nombre de este disco significa "podrias tenerlo mucho mejor, de lo que se deduce que hacen referencia a el estilo de todos los cantantes españoles (exceptuando al Chivi). Algunas de las mejores canciones de este álbum son Jaqueline, soy su bandido (I'm your villain) o usted es la razón que estoy dejando (You're the reason i'm leaving). Tonight En este disco, el grupo adopta una actitud edonista hacia la vida, la primera canción del disco, se la dedica Alex a si mismo, aunque usa el pseudonimo de Ulysses. Algunas de las canciones son gírelo (Turn it on), envíelo (Send him away) o para qué ella vino (What she came for). ¿Sabías que... * ...Franz Ferdinand ha hecho una cancion de penes llamada Darts of pleasure (Dardos de placer)? * ...la canción anteriormente citada la hizo Alex Kapranos? * ...Alex Kapranos es pseudoautomovilsexual, es decir, solo copularía con él mismo si pudiera? * ...Super Mario es la versión videojueguil de Nietzsche? * ...Ahora presenta el reality "Pesadilla en La Cocina" como Chef Francis, tras ganar unos kilitos de más y pasar por la sauna del gimnasio? Enlaces externos Web oficial de Franz Ferdinand. Categoría:Arte, literatura y música Categoría: Música Categoría: Personajes del mundo de la música